War of Blood
War of Blood (Fifth Drastian War) Background The War of Blood, name coming from the nation Blood which has been the target focus of the war, is a conflict between the forces of TRE and Blood, led by SirMaltier and Hooson respectively, and those loyal to PUSHTHEARCHER, better known as Randall or BrickwallingExit, including the nations of Nexus, Neo-Gallia, Rick, and the Arkstal remnant. The War began over a dispute between rsmga's status as a member of Nexus owned by Moosebobby, in which the nation of Blood saw him as a threat and ordered Moosebobby to remove him. Gathereon vowed they would not influence Nexus's descisions, spurning Blood's reason to attack. The following skirmish quickly hailed in TRE's return to the server to aid their ally, which in turn encouraged Randall and the remants of the Drastian Alliance to combat their old nemesis. Chronology of Battle Early Redundant Fighting First Battle of BloodGates, Dec 5 Occurring at a prominent fort in Hooson's town of BloodGates, the combined strength of Neo-Gallia and Rick assaulted the warriors of Blood, hoping to break down the walls and gather possible riches within it. However, they were met with stiff resistance that held them at bay until TRE reinforcements let by Maltier could arrive. Outnumbered, the Neo-Gallians and allies wisely retreated, leaving two dead on the defenders side. Second Battle of BloodGates, Dec 6 The Neo-Gallians assaulted the fort again under rsmga's guidance, with assistance from the previous generation of Gallians such as their former leader Ashton and DaTruAzn. However, the quantity of Blood outmatched the quality of the Gallians. None of them escaped, allowing Blood to maintain control of their now weathered fort. Third Battle of BloodGates, Dec 7 This time with assistance from Randall, the Neo-Gallians assaulted the fort from a different angle, where initially they gained the upper hand after tricking the Allies into thinking they were retreating, then jumping back on them while they tried to reenter the walls. However, Randall's death at the hands of DuhBuzz broke the momentum of the assault, in which the Neo-Gallians and others broke ranks and fled, sustaining a few more casualties. Skirmish at Xans, Dec 7 In perhaps the most climatic battle to date, Pelleaon an DuhBuzz discovered the homeblock of Harrower, BixNood's alt, and attempted to lure him out with beef, iron pickaxes, and love. Ultimetly, Bix nearly killed Pelleaon with a TNT trap in his home. Pelleaon survived, however, and the homes were destroyed. Startegic TRE Victory. The Siege of BloodGates, Dec 8 First Battle The Neo-Gallians and others took shelter in a large, crudely made fort across the land from Blood's where a small arrow battle occurred between the defenders and Adzy + Randall. However, DuhBuzz managed to build a staircase up their location without their noticing, forcing them to jump the fort. Randall was killed for a second time in the day, having died earlier in another small skirmish while Adzy escaped to safety with no helmet after kiting for atleast 5 minutes like a god. Second Battle In the only real engagement of the occurring six, Rick began flagging once more on the edge of the fort, drawing in the tired defenders to fight once more. Scouting out where the flag was, Hooson became caught in a 5v1, in which he managed to break free of and return to the fort. Multiple engagements broke out; Maltier engaged Randall, Adzy fought Vali and Pelleaon, while Bix and the other 2 were swarmed by the combined Blood and TRE ranks. Ultimetly, Bix, rsmga, and KrunkSoup disentangled themselves and retreated, while Randall and Adzy were subsequently killed. Leaving Vali with no chestplate and 3 less dogs. Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth Battles Multiple other small engagements occurred, none occurring with significant casualty losses or effects. The day-long siege ended once more in little effect, except for denting the supplies of Randall and Neo-Gallia with only armor damages for the defenders. Continued Stalemate Fourth Battle of BloodGates, Dec 9 Randall and company returned in a fresh swing, attacking a separate outpost of Bloods with one of their largest armies. The defenders were initially afraid to defend for fear of being overwhelmed, allowing Brick to make sevre headway before reinforcements could arrive. As it happened, the two sides collided in the midst of a darkoak forest. A small portion of the defenders got lost in a forest, but the others separated the Neo-Gallians. While Deets_ was slain by Brick after entering a cave and SorryfortheHacks quickdropped, KrunkSoup was also killed trying to exit that same cave. Randall was struck down soon after, which caused his men to regroup and disperse into the woods where they retreated. Battle of Drastia Hill, Dec 10 "If we die, Wargle, we die today as brothers. But you're still ez." -Pelleaon prior to the mad rush down Drastia Hill Switching targets, the former Drastian Alliance launched a siege on their former leader, DuhBuzz, who had switched sides prior to the war's start. Inside his base, the Neo-Gallians dismantled the gold grinder and caused critical damage to the infrastructure. When the Allies learned of this, they immediately set out in a 15-man army to counter Randall's 5-6 man team in a display of the disproportionate figures that had been leading to their countless defeats. The Neo-Gallians opted to remain at the base of the hill, taunting the defenders to come down and face them on more favorable terrain. The Allies, however, instead fortified the hilltop on Maltier's instruction and attempted to wait them out. In the bumbling confusion of keeping track of a tremendous army, however, the Neo-Gallians simply logged off or left the area, leading to a tremendous waste of time. By the time the Allies finally rushed down the hill to find no one waiting for them. They then Brick's outpost for attacking the gold farm, but with the other offline they could not flag. A small fort to act as a quick response for when he did return. However, when he did return, there was no confrontation to be had. The fort was taken with no value other than removing access to the already destroyed gold farm. Blood proceeded to harvest the obsidian off the broken portals, with periodic interventions by Randall, Adzy, and rsmga interfering with the dismantling. Steffers was quickdropped in a surprise gank by Brick, who was in turn promptly killed. Other deaths were of little to no consequential value, and the portals were all dismantled to be rebuilt at a later date. Skirmish at BloodGates, Dec 11 On December 10, the former warlord Alettic returned to the server to aid his former comrades of Drastia, sending tremors through the Allied side. However, these fears were subsided by Alettic himself, who foolishly flagged Blood alone and was confronted with a 8v1 and promptly killed by DuhBuzz. While later he proved to be able to beat everyone (except DuhBuzz ironically) in kohi, the fears were lessened considerably. The Allied Offensive The Orange Affair After the Battle of Drastia Hill, Adzy betrayed Randall and the Neo-Gallians, citing that it was not the same as fighting with TRE as he had done in the past. With him he brought his pvp-godself and mound of coordinates that would be able to be used by the Allies to initiate their offensive. First Siege of Osveta, Dec 12 The Alliance forces, tired of being forced on the defensive by a now supply-drained enemy, used the cords given by adzy to push the offensive onto the Neo-Gallians by attacking their freshly crafted gold grinder. With such a high-precious target on the line, Randall's men and the Gallians gathered an army of approximately 13 people, which for the first time outnumbered the assault force of 11. A tremendous arrow battle started at the walls of the citadel, with Gathereon and GuardianDeath periodically leaping down to deliver debuffs and and break the flags. Seeing the uselessness of the situation and threat of being overwhelmed, Maltier ordered a retreat which saw the attackers draw back to their distant fort to await reinforcements and regear. Gathereon once more attacked and was killed by Maltier. The allies then regeared and assaulted in a more or less numerically even battle. The Allies and defenders clashed outside the wall, where the Gallians were pushed back inside after the deaths of Gathereon and F1aze. Slow progress in flagging, traps at the entrance, the release of the pigmen from the grinder, and another arrow barrage stalled the allies. Randall managed to kill SnowFiery in a quickdrop and then escaped back inside, but finally an entrance was created by a lucky TNT cannon strike. The defenders put up a terrific last stand in the grinder, but were eventually overwhelmed, with Randall being forced to e-pearl out, rsmga killed, repeated deaths from Gathereon in no gear, and the rest tping out to safety. Coolsurdy then arrived to address incredible server lag, restarting the server in which after the enemy conceded defeat and allowed the grinder to be flagged. The end result was a critical victory for the Allies, with horrendous meatgrinder of supplies on the Neo-Gallian side, the loss of a week old gold-grinder, in contrast to a destabilizing amount of pot use and armor damage for the Allies and 2 casualties. The allied forces are receiving a little bit of help in the form of Dr_Chocolate and his Caliphate who plans on being far more active again. Second Siege of Osveta, Dec 13 Unwilling to take the primary defeat, the Neo-Gallians flagged back the entirety of the gold grinder. The Allies were equally unwilling to let them their gold grinders function again, and launched another siege. In the ensuing combat, two casualties were had on the attackers after failing to scale the walls. However, the defenders, consisting of the Neo-Gallians, Randall, and Alettic, sustained heavier losses and once more lost their grinder. Battle of Overworld Koth, Dec 13 Following the second siege, the Allies went to Koth to secure it, in which the Neo-Gallians also went albeit in either poor or little armor just to troll. Nearing the end of the Koth, however, they arrived in full force, surprising the KOTH's captors, killing Pelleaon and Wargle. Rsmga and CANCUH were killed, but Randall managed to escape, laden with the fallen people's equipment. Third Siege of Osveta, Dec 14 The Neo-Gallians once more attempted to flag back their land, again to little success. The 12v5 battle ended in another defeat despite strong resistance from the fort's defenders. The Neo-Gallians retreated once more before the attackers could penetrate deep into the walls. First Battle of Montro, Dec 14 While not really a battle, a number of unsuccessful troll flagging on Alettic's claims resulted in about 20 unarmed and 1 p4 death at the hands of the esteemed fighter. Nothing was gained by the Allies except an extraordinary loss of money. Fourth Siege of Osveta, Dec 15 In this final attack on the gold grinder, the dwindling supplies of the Neo-Gallians led to a climatic confrontation on the walls of the fort. Alettic scored multiple kills before being brought down by a 3v1, while Randall once more escaped to fight another day. Most of the other defenders were killed a brutal standoff along the inner walls, while the Allies suffered only one death (probably Junior). End of the War Second Battle of Montro, Dec 17 Taking advantage of their enemy's falling supplies, the Allies assaulted Alettic's gold grinder with full force in another grand attack to take away their gapple-making abilities. Alettic was killed several times in the fighting in outnumbered duels. Randall was also killed, losing his now infamous "BrickwallingExit's Sex Lube" sword to SirMaltier. Rsmga, KrunkSoup, and Ascension were also killed in a brief standoff against Blood, while the remaining defenders retreated exhausted. Surrender of Gallia and Randall, Dec 18 Following the loss of their second gold grinder, the Gallian War effort collapsed. Alettic stated his intention to abandon the war and play on an hcf server, causing rsmga to also declare his quitting, which chain-reacted the others to do the same, signaling perhaps the final defeat of the once unstoppable superpower. BixNood took his town and signed a surrender with TRE, while Randall also conceded defeat. Scoreboard Key: Battle name: '(Combatants) ('Outcome) First Battle of BloodGates: '(Blood and The Roman Empire (TRE) vs Randall's Militia (RM) and Neo-Gallia (NG) ('Draw) Second Battle of BloodGates: '(Blood and TRE vs NG) ('Ally Victory) Third Battle of BloodGates: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) ('Ally Victory) Siege of BloodGates: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) Fourth Battle of BloodGates: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) Battle of Drastia Hill: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) ' First Siege of Osveta: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) (Strategic Ally Victory) Second Siege of Osveta: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) Battle of KOTH: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Draw) Third Siege of Osveta: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) First Battle of Montro: '(Blood and TRE vs RSM and NG '(RM and NG Victory) Fourth Siege of Osveta: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Ally Victory) Second Battle of Montro: '(Blood and TRE vs RM and NG) '(Strategic Ally Victory) Category:Military Conflict